robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jimlaad43/Ragnabot 3
Well go on then If debate is encouraged, then the 2000rpm 16kg spinner of Mayhem would have no trouble slicing through the fibreglass shell of Velocirippa. I understand Killerhurtz vs Tricerabot 3.0, but wouldn't vote that way. Mechadroid should comfortably beat either of the first two Sabretooths. REALI-T only weighs 40kg, so I think Rip would be able to lift it, not over, but enough to earn aggression points through the use of a weapon. Otherwise, fairly agreeable. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 22:31, December 29, 2017 (UTC) :I wanted to go for Rip, and was checking both their wiki pages. In the end I decided that as no flipping capacity of Rip was mentioned, I would err on the side of caution and just say REALI-T has enough of a weight advantage to push it into a wall, the pit or even out of the tiny side-gaps next to the OotA walls. The others you mentioned weren't really much of an issue really. Jimlaad43(talk) 22:41, December 29, 2017 (UTC) ::grr how dare you call the elimination of Mayhem 'not much of an issue' smh [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 23:29, December 29, 2017 (UTC) 2 battles Please assist me in choosing the heat winners from these two battles. Jimlaad43(talk) 22:18, December 30, 2017 (UTC) *Revenge of Trouble & Strife vs TMHWK *Barbaric Response vs Pressure S3 vs Chaos 2 Feel free to discuss any other results you disagree with, but I want some help choosing the result of this battle. Jimlaad43(talk) 09:48, January 3, 2018 (UTC) :Whitewash win for S3. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 09:50, January 3, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah, I'd go for S3 to win comfortably too. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 09:52, January 3, 2018 (UTC) 3 unlikely heat winners The Spider vs Chopper, El-Mower vs Obsidian and King of Diamonds vs Revolution 3. Which way would these battles go? :King of Diamonds, El-Mower, and then I would have Snookums defeat Chopper and The Spider in sequence. It has a working entanglement device, a nice and low lifter, and actual combat wins. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAST,']] [[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'FLIPPER']] 10:41, January 4, 2018 (UTC) The Revolutionist vs Crushtacean I am torn on the result of this battle. Could I have some input please. Jimlaad43(talk) 11:53, January 8, 2018 (UTC) :As long as we assume that it works, The Revolutionist wins comfortably. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAST,']] [[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'FLIPPER']] 13:24, January 8, 2018 (UTC) 1 good fight, 2 bad ones Or rather, one fight between good robots: Thermidor 2 vs St. Agro And two between not-so-good robots: Shadow of Napalm vs Pyramid of Chaos And: Kliptonite vs Flensburger Power Any help, or comments on other fights are appreciated. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:40, January 8, 2018 (UTC) :St. Agro, Shadow of Napalm and Kliptonite, I think. Dreadful two matches at the back there. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAST,']] [[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'FLIPPER']] 23:49, January 8, 2018 (UTC) Help, even after a chat with Toast I can't decide Yep, two more battle which we are split on, so any other opinions are welcomed. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:23, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Spirit of Scorpion (Series 7 version with S6 name to differentiate it) vs Cherub IG-88 vs Vader :My votes were Cherub and IG-88, the latter with ease. I don't agree with M2 losing to The Revolutionist, even Rick managed to exploit that ground clearance to flip it, and The Revolutionist is also due a weapon failure. TBH I would probably also have PP3D break down against Drillzilla. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAST,']] [[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'FLIPPER']] 16:11, January 12, 2018 (UTC) ::Agreed. IG-88 is tougher, and has a more damaging and reliable spinner than Vader. Cherub should tank the hits and outpush Scorpion. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 16:15, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Two from round 5 Edge Hog vs Twisted Metal Evo and Slicer vs Roobarb. Discuss. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:37, January 13, 2018 (UTC) :Edge Hog based on TME's disc being a tad flimsy, and Slicer based on Roobarb's armour being very flimsy, among other issues. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAST,']] [[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'FLIPPER']] 15:14, January 13, 2018 (UTC) Dantomkia vs Tauron Mk 2 Help me with this battle please. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:01, January 14, 2018 (UTC) :Dantomkia. In all 10 series of Robot Wars, I don't think we've ever seen a robot whose weapon spins both ways show it. Also Tauron has never been flipped over on TV. Plus Tauron has big flat sides, which DTK can exploit and use to flip the somewhat Latin machine. I'm betting Tauron ends on its side, a la S3 in its All-Stars fight. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 14:09, January 14, 2018 (UTC) ::I'm OK with that after Dantomkia beat the vertical spinner of Big Nipper. However, Spawn Again beating Aftershock is bizarre. It carries all the flaws of Rapid and more, so what makes the difference that the £25,000 modernised flipper didn't have? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAST,']] [[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'FLIPPER']] 14:24, January 14, 2018 (UTC) :::Ground clearance on the flipper. Rapid has a gap between the base of the flipper and the floor in Series 9, which allowed Aftershock to get under and therefore hit Rapid. Spawn Again runs with the flipper on the floor, and it is the first thing that would touch Aftershock. When they meet head on, Rapid loses to Aftershock, but Spawn Again wins to Aftershock. We saw what happened when Eruption got under Aftershock, and what Spawn Again did to Chip. put two and two together and it's a Spawn Again victory. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:40, January 14, 2018 (UTC) Apollo vs Behemoth Apollo had beaten Behemoth a few times in live events, with this being Behemoth's first win against it. Apollo was on top for a lot of the fight, so I'd give it the benefit of the doubt over Behemoth. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 18:12, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Supernova vs Aftershock Although I personally would've voted for Aftershock, I find it too amusing that BOTH of us managed to make Supernova a Ragnabot runner-up, so there's no point in changing it. Looking forward to the next one. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAST,']] [[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'FLIPPER']] 19:26, January 18, 2018 (UTC) :Half of the reason I did it is because we've already seen Aftershock vs Pulsar in the tournament so I didn't feel the need for the same battle but the other way around. Magnetar was going to be the champion once I saw the final 4 anyway. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:30, January 18, 2018 (UTC)